Project X
by Archangel Lucy
Summary: Azariel Margulies, age 16, is abducted by Ari in the middle of the night and brought to the School, where the whitecoats test out a new experiment on her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was lying in my bed, eyes wide open, staring at the stars outside my window. My hands were behind my head. I sighed. My insomnia was acting up. Couldn't sleep a wink. In fact, I hadn't slept for the past two nights. I was hoping, praying, that my body would collapse from exhaustion and I could get the rest I so needed, allowing me a few decent hours of sleep. But of course, my prayers weren't answered.

Closing my eyes, I rolled over onto my side, away from my window. Laying there, I started to get the odd sensation that I was being watched. The hairs on the back of my neck began to prickle and stand on end as goosebumps spread like a gradual wildfire across my skin.

The wind outside was blowing pretty strongly, making the windows shake and creak. The noise grated on my already worn-thin nerves, and I gritted my teeth. _Stop being such a scaredy-cat, _I scolded myself.

But, as I lay there, I couldn't help but feel…that something…just…wasn't…right.

Boy, was that ever the truth.

Before I even really knew what was happening, a huge, growling…monster…burst out of my closet. And before I could even think _Holy hell, how freakin' cliché, _that…that…thing…pinned me to my bed, holding a clawed…paw?...over my mouth. I was frightened. He looked like a werewolf of sorts. Wolf head, huge, furry, muscular body, and bushy tail. He wore tattered shorts. His breath puffed over me, hot and steamy and kinda disgusting, and I thought I smelled both dog food and McDonald's hamburgers on his breath. His teeth were bared, and he was snarling at me. He was drooling, too; a huge glop of slobber fell from his jaws and plopped right smack in the middle of my forehead. _Gross. _I shuddered involuntarily, and the wolf creature put his weight on my chest even harder.

Terrified as I was…I didn't scream. Not once. When the wolf creature realized I probably wouldn't make any noise, he snatched his hand/paw off my face and put it to his ear. I noticed a Bluetooth mobile device on his ear; how peculiar.

"Target obtained. 16 year old female. Caucasian. Brown hair, brown eyes. Roughly five-foot-ten. No struggle. Send the helicopter," he snarled, glaring at me with his fearsome glowing red eyes. My own eyes widened in fear. What the hell was happening? Helicopter? Where was he taking me?

"Close your eyes!" the wolf creature demanded. I immediately squeezed them shut as tight as I possibly could, trembling slightly. And then I found my voice.

"Who…who are you?" I demanded. "What the hell are you doing?"

The wolf man grinned, a very bizarre look considering his face was 100% wolfish.

"Name's Ari," he said, and the words sounded like a threat somehow. "And it's time for you to go to School." He produced ropes from one of the pockets on his shorts and hog tied me. _My name is Azariel Margulies. I am 16 years old. And I am being kidnapped by a creature that should only exist in the darkest of nightmares. _And then, before I could think of anything to say to the creature, anything to spare myself, to keep him from taking me, he smothered my nose and mouth with a rag doused in a sickly sweet-smelling substance. _Oh, no…chloroform, _ I realized as the blackness quickly filled my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I finally came to, I opened my eyes. Everything was kinda blurry. I took a deep breath and tried to look around. I was strapped to a stretcher, unable to move anything but my head. I was clothed in a threadbare gown that most certainly was not mine. The room reeked of antiseptic. The fluorescent lights burned my eyes. I didn't care; I stared at the lights until they appeared bluish-purple to me. The room was completely white. And cold. Kickass air conditioning. There were no windows. The walls appeared to be made of concrete.

I'm not sure how long I had been laying there before I woke up. Long enough for me to be hooked up to a heart monitor. I heard the steady _beep, beep, beep_ as each beat of my heart was registered. I had nothing to do; I decided to entertain myself with the beeps of the machine. I held my breath for as long as I could. The beeping sped up. I let my heartbeat return to normal, and then I started breathing slowly, deeply. The beeps slowed.

After some time, I grew bored with making the beeping change tempo, so I decided I might as well go to sleep. I had just closed my eyes and had started to drift off to dreamland when suddenly the door was flung open and in walked a man wearing a white labcoat. He was accompanied by the same wolf-thing I had been kidnapped by last night…Ari, I think he told me his name was when he kidnapped me last night. Or was it this morning? I don't know. I'm not sure of the time I was kidnapped, and there was no clock in here to betray the time.

The man stepped forward, over to my side, a clipboard in his hands, and began prodding me as he examined me.

"Dude!" I protested as he ran his hands all down my body. "What the hell makes you think you can get a free feel?" Not that I had much in terms of "assets"; I was flat-chested as all freakin' get-out.

The man shot me a silencing glare. He made a few notes on the clipboard, then motioned Ari over with a sharp jerk of his head.

Ari unstrapped me from the stretcher and roughly forced me to my feet. With one inescapable hand on my shoulder, he led me forcefully from the room, the man following closely behind.

I padded barefoot down a cold, tiled hallway, Ari's forceful hand shoving me forward. At the end of the hallway was a door with a keypad. Ari punched in a few numbers, then kicked me through the door. The labcoat man entered the room behind Ari.

Ari picked me up like I was nothing, and threw me onto this…operating table that was in the middle of the room. The room smelled horrifyingly like blood and sweat and fear and hatred, and I started to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Once again, I was strapped down. Huge lights were in my face, illuminating my whole body. This really was an operating room, wasn't it? And this was no hospital….

Oh, no.

_They're going to experiment on me._

Ari stepped back, grinning evilly. I spit in his face, and he snarled viciously, instantly crushing my throat with one hand. I felt myself choking, turning blue…

"ARI!" the man snapped. "GET OFF! OUT! NOW!"

Ari looked over his shoulder at the man. _"Keh," _he spat, baring his teeth. His hand left my throat, and Ari stalked out of the room. I was paralyzed in fear once more.

The man came over to me.

"Experiment 161006199500, known better as Azariel Margulies. New arrival. Part of Project X," he announced, as if he were being recorded. He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and before I knew what he was going to do, he plunged it deep into my chest, where my heart was. I screamed in pain.

"Avian DNA combined with Lupine DNA to create an avian hybrid as well as a new breed of Eraser. She should grow wings and gain the abilities of an Eraser, but should have a much longer lifespan than the typical Eraser." The man scowled, made a few more notes on his clipboard, then left me alone.

I was writhing in pain on the table, biting my lips so hard they bled. Every part of me was screaming, every cell changing. I could _feel _my DNA altering.

The pain grew so intense that I blacked out. No chloroform needed.


End file.
